


New Resolutions

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, implied pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: This is the New Year's Eve party both Harry and Draco have been waiting for. Unbeknownst to them, they have the same midnight goal.





	New Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> A HUGE thank you to @gnarf for her invaluable help in pushing me to get this fic written. Without her encouragement and willingness to bounce ideas around with me I would never have gotten this completed. 
> 
> I also want to thank my fellow Potterotica betas: Gillian, Niki, and Roxy for their fantastic comments and edits that helped make this oneshot even better.

“For Salazar’s sake, just pick something!” wailed Pansy. “I’m  _ bored _ !”

“Oh shut it Pansy. We’re not all satisfied looking like barely-scrubbed club trash,” snapped Draco.

Draco knew that Potter - no, Harry - would be at the New Year’s Eve party tonight, but that most definitely was  _ not _ why he had spent the last hour rifling through his wardrobe to find a suitable outfit. To Pansy’s dismay, he had found something wrong with the last ten outfits he had tried. However, these charcoal trousers and soft violet jumper seemed to fit the image he had in his mind.

“You look positively fuckable in that. No doubt you’ll pull Potter’s eye. Those trousers are tight enough to almost make  _ me _ consider you,” said Pansy, with an exaggerated wink.

Draco rolled his eyes at Pansy, but didn’t bother to hide the slight smile on his face as he continued to look in the mirror. The trousers really did hug his arse in a delicious way. He had compelling reasons to believe that Harry was an arse man, and if these trousers didn’t do the trick, nothing would. 

“Tonight is the night, Pansy. Tonight is when I show everyone that Gryffindors aren’t the only brave ones. Tonight is when I kiss Potter.”

 

****

 

“Tonight is the night, Ron. Tonight is when I step up and do what I’ve been wanting to do for months. Tonight is when I kiss Draco.”

Harry lay sprawled across the sofa in Ron and Hermione’s sitting room, watching while Hermione put up the last of the decorations for that evening’s New Year’s Eve party. These parties had become a tradition a few years ago, and they grew increasingly larger each year. This would be Draco’s first year attending. He and Harry had started working together about 8 months previously, when Draco was hired on as a consultant with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It had surprised both Harry and Draco how well they worked together, despite their constant bickering. It had surprised Harry even more when he realized, a couple of months in, that he fancied Draco. 

Ron grimaced slightly and said, “If it’ll get you to stop talking about him non-stop,  _ I’ll _ force you both into a cupboard to get things rolling.” 

“I don’t talk about him that much,” pouted Harry. At this, Hermione snorted and Ron rolled his eyes. Harry looked everywhere but at the two of them. It wasn’t his fault that Draco was irritating and brilliant and snarky and a right git - or that he had the most beautiful hair Harry had seen, and one of the best arses. 

Sighing, Harry launched himself off the couch and followed Hermione into the kitchen to see how he could help finish the food preparations.

 

****

 

Dean and Seamus were the first to arrive to the cottage and brought with them four bottles of Firewhiskey and a box of muggle party crackers, which delighted Ron immensely. They were followed closely by Ginny and Luna, who brought multiple pairs of giant, gaudy New Year’s Eve glasses which Luna claimed would help everybody see Nargles. Hannah and Neville arrived next, and brought a large pot full of a special kind of snap pea Neville had grown, that reportedly brought good luck if it was the first thing consumed in the new year. 

Last to arrive were Pansy and Draco. Harry opened the door while laughing at something Seamus had just said, and he abruptly stopped when he saw Draco, his mouth dropping slightly open. Draco’s cheeks immediately pinked, and he brushed invisible dust off his jumper. Pansy openly laughed and shoved the case of champagne they had brought into Harry’s arms. Startling, Harry said, “Errr, right, come in!”

Draco followed Pansy into the sitting room and they were both greeted with a chorus of ‘hello's'. Ginny already had a tumbler of Firewhiskey waiting for Pansy as she plopped down on the couch between the redhead and Luna. The three witches had been close friends for a while and Pansy was often at Ginny and Luna’s flat. She usually stayed all night.

Harry placed the case of champagne in the kitchen and threw a hasty Cooling Charm over it  before opening one of the bottles and pouring a glass for Draco. He knew Draco would prefer this over a Firewhiskey. As Harry turned to enter the sitting room, he stopped, leaned against the door frame, and just watched. Draco and Ron were bent over the box of party crackers, excitedly examining them. Harry’s gaze travelled down Draco’s back, admiring the stretch of fabric across his broad shoulders, before reaching his arse. Harry bit back a groan as he took in the view. He thought Draco had possibly used grease to get into those trousers; he could clearly see the curve of muscle and felt his prick stir as it bunched and stretched with his movements. 

Draco abruptly turned around and smirked as he saw Harry jerk his gaze back upwards, his cheeks turning a deep red. Harry coughed and stepped forward, offering the champagne glass to Draco. “I poured this for you,” he murmured. 

Draco smiled and accepted the drink. “You look good tonight, Harry. I didn’t know you owned such nice clothes.”

Harry blushed harder. “Well, I might have convinced Ginny to take me shopping. I’ve heard a few times that I wouldn’t know fashion if it bit me on the arse.”

“Hm. I’ll have to remember to thank Ginerva later. Perhaps once Pansy stops talking her ear off,” said Draco, glancing over to where Ginny, Pansy, and Luna were sitting in a heap, talking animatedly.

 

Draco knew that Pansy was often a third party to Ginny and Luna’s relationship, and though she kept insisting it was a casual arrangement, he had been with the three of them enough to see that it ran deeper. He expected that, sometime in the upcoming year, they would all wisen up and Pansy would move into their flat, making the relationship permanent. Draco hoped that would happen, at least. He dearly wanted to see Pansy happy and since joining this relationship she had never been happier.

“You look great too, Draco. That color really suits you,” stated Harry, blushing slightly. He had never been so obvious with his compliments to Draco, but he had started it after all. 

“Oh, this was just a little old something I found in my closet. I didn’t think much of it, really.” Draco briefly glanced toward Pansy, relieved to see she was still deeply involved in conversation. The last thing he needed was her to call him out.

 

“Oi, Harry! I need you, mate! We’re going to play this game Seamus invented and I need a partner. It’s called ‘beer dong’ or something -  there’s balls and cups!” 

“Erm, I guess Ron needs me. This game sounds...interesting.”

Draco sniggered. As Harry turned to join Ron behind the triangle of cups, he wandered over to talk to Neville and Hannah.

 

Even though Harry had grown up muggle, he had never heard of beer pong, but found the game fun nonetheless. He enjoyed watching Dean and Seamus play together, the two boys’ enjoyment of each other making him feel both happy and achingly empty.

Harry found himself watching Draco across the room. He was talking animatedly with Neville and Harry drank in the sight of him like a soothing elixir. His stomach dropped a little as he thought about midnight and his plan to kiss Draco. What if Draco doesn’t reciprocate? What if he rejects the kiss? Harry did not want to ruin the working relationship they had formed over the last eight months, but he also didn’t think he could continue being with Draco and not making his feelings known, it would simply be too hard.

 

****

 

Draco entered the kitchen to refill his glass and found Harry alone, filling a few tumblers with Firewhiskey. He paused briefly before approaching the counter next to Harry, lightly bumping their shoulders together as he reached for the open bottle of champagne. “How’s the game going?” Draco asked.

“It just ended. We lost terribly, but Ron didn’t seem to mind since the loser gets to drink more,” Harry said with a chuckle. “Are you enjoying yourself?”  

“Mmm. Yes, though I feel the best is yet to come,” Draco said, looking Harry directly in the eyes. Blushing, he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen.

Harry exited the kitchen a few minutes later, confused and inexplicably aroused. He spotted Draco sitting with Pansy, Luna, and Ginny - all of them laughing at something Pansy had just said. Draco looked up and locked eyes with Harry. His face was still flushed and he smiled and winked at Harry, leaving him a little breathless and glancing at the clock once more. 

The evening continued with amply-flowing Butterbeer, Firewhiskey, and champagne. It didn’t escape notice from the gathered friends that Harry and Draco spent much of the night watching each other and blushing. Only Pansy, Ron, and Hermione knew the anticipation each man was harboring - they had watched  _ and _ felt it build all night.

 

****

 

“Alright everyone, 10 minutes until midnight - get in a circle!” screeched Hermione. She pointedly ignored the scattered groans she heard and walked around the room, shoo’ing people into standing in the centre. 

Unfortunately for Harry, he had been deep in a conversation with Dean about the newest art installment in his gallery, which meant he landed on the opposite side of the circle from Draco. 

“It’s time for the traditional announcing of resolutions,” Hermione yelled excitedly. She had implemented this tradition at the first party they had, when it had just been her, Ron, and Harry, and had insisted they keep it each year. “I’ll go first - my resolution for the new year is to get goblins and wizards to unite in friendship and harmony!” Another collective groan sounded across the room. This had been Hermione’s resolution for three years running. Although, there was no denying that goblin/wizard relations were at an all time high since she started working in the Goblin Liaison Office at the Ministry. Perhaps this would be the year they did more than simply tolerate each other. 

“Ok, ok, my turn,” said Ron. “My resolution for this year is to write at least 2 letters a month to the Chudley Cannons coach, giving him advice and tips for the season.” This was a weird resolution, even for Ron, but he was thoroughly pissed by that point, and seemed quite pleased with his decision.

The rest of the crew continued to state their resolutions - Luna’s was to capture a Nargle on camera. Ginny’s was to train harder in her position as Seeker for the Harpies. Neville and Hannah jointly stated they resolved to start a family in the new year (to many cheers), and Dean and Seamus followed up by stating they too had a joint resolution - to fuck in as many new places as possible (this was also followed by cheers, as well as laughter).

When it was Draco’s turn to announce his resolution he threw back the last of his glass and loudly stated he would be braver in the new year. It did not escape notice that he was looking directly at Harry as he said this. 

Harry’s turn found him also looking directly at Draco and announcing he would be going after exactly what he wants in the new year, expectations be damned. 

 

By this point, Harry had shoved his way around the circle and had made it almost directly next to Draco. Only Pansy stood in the way.

Harry didn’t hear Pansy’s resolution as he continued to stare at Draco. He was startled out of his trance by Seamus shoving a party cracker into his hand while Ron sloppily poured champagne for everyone and Dean yelled that there was only a minute to go until midnight. Harry moved to get closer to Draco, but was once again diverted when Ron started flinging glasses of bubbly around the room with careless Levitation Charms. Neville had to jump up on the couch to grab his out of the air. 

 

“Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four…”

 

Harry panicked because he didn’t have eyes on Draco and he was determined to kiss him at midnight. He started jostling toward Pansy, but Seamus was going crazy on his other side and kept grabbing his jumper.

 

“Three...two…”

 

Harry ripped his arm out of Seamus’s grip right as he saw Pansy stumble across the room as if pushed. He paused in confusion because he was sure he hadn’t touched her. His confusion soon cleared as he saw Draco barreling toward him.

Harry lunged forward and their lips crashed together just as the room exploded in cheers, sloppy sounds of kissing, and confetti. 

“Oi, Harry nailed his resolution already!” yelled Ron.

“Thank Merlin Draco did too, though I don’t think it was necessary to shove me so hard,” Pansy said with a scowl.

 

Harry and Draco were oblivious to the noises around them as Harry finally ran his hands down Draco’s back and lightly over his arse while Draco feverishly pushed his hands through Harry’s messy hair. Harry moaned and Draco nearly melted with pleasure at the sound. They finally pulled apart when the sounds of Dean and Seamus catcalling reached their ears. 

Blushing furiously, Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him down the hall and into the room that was designated as his whenever he stayed at the cottage. He threw a hasty, wandless Locking Charm at the door and turned around to meet Draco’s eyes.

 

“So, I suppose that was you being brave.”

“And I suppose that was you getting what you want.”

 

Harry grinned and approached Draco, running a finger down his pink-tinged cheek. He looked into Draco’s eyes, wordlessly asking permission to continue. 

Draco swallowed thickly then grabbed Harry’s shoulders and spun him around, locking his lips against Harry’s while walking him backwards and pressing him onto the bed. This time there was no holding back. Harry’s hands roamed wildly across Draco’s body as if he were trying to touch every place at once. Draco was brutally tugging on Harry’s hair and making the most cock-hardening whimpers Harry had ever heard.

Harry was harder than he had ever been in his life. He couldn’t believe he had Draco Malfoy on top of him grinding his hard cock against his own. Harry grabbed Draco’s arse and sunk his fingers into the muscle.

Draco slid his hands out of Harry’s hair and clawed his shoulders, seeking stability as he desperately ground his cock into Harry’s. Without warning, Harry groaned loudly and clutched Draco’s arse tight as he broke their kiss and arched up into him, nearly lifting him off the bed as he came violently in his trousers.

 

Draco pulled back and arched one perfect eyebrow “ Seriously, Potter? I had no idea you were so easy. I would have…”

Draco’s words were cut off when Harry growled and flipped their positions on the bed, wordlessly charming Draco’s trousers open and yanking them and his pants down in one vicious tug, before quickly engulfing Draco’s cock in his mouth down to the root. Draco gasped loudly and involuntarily bucked his hips, pressing his cock even further down Harry’s throat. 

Harry set a brutal pace of sucking and stroking, sliding Draco’s cock out to the tip to swirl his tongue around the head and then plunging back down to the root. Stunned, Draco couldn’t do more than bark out hoarse cries that led to a loud, long keen as he spilled down Harry’s throat within 30 seconds of his pants being yanked down. 

 

Harry sat back on his heels and slowly wiped his mouth while leveling a devilish grin at Draco. “Who’s the easy one now?” 

Draco slumped back on the bed and gave Harry a quelling look “I don’t believe you were playing fair, Potter. In fact, I demand an immediate re-match.”

Harry didn’t say anything, he just grabbed Draco around the waist and Apparated them away. 

 

The crack of Apparition was heard in the living room and sparked simultaneous cheers and groans. 

“You owe us 10 galleons Ron” Ginny screeched in delight. 

Ron grumbled, “I really thought he’d have the decency to say ‘bye’,” as he headed to his bedroom to fetch the money.


End file.
